


Пять изменившихся жизней...

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Death in Canon, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Five Lives Changed...  by  Quazar<br/>Переводчик: Феникс_задира</p><p>Драма и счастье, трагедия и надежда... Неизвестно, что появится в твоей жизни после встречи с различными Форкосиганами или их родней, но все уже не будет, как прежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять изменившихся жизней...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Lives Changed...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195862) by Quazar. 



Первая жизнь. Из-за Эйрела. 

\- Ну что, допишешь ты, наконец, это письмо? – вопросил Джес. 

\- Вот! – Амара сунула ему в руку листок. – Но вряд ли кто-то ему поверит. С чего бы это лорду Форховицу и бедному старому Кадмиру убивать друг друга? Это нелепо! 

\- Они убили друг друга из ревности к тебе. Весьма правдоподобно. - Джес пробежал письмо глазами. 

\- Что ж, - Амара тряхнула темными кудрями. – Возможно, и так, но всем прекрасно известно, насколько Эйрел ревнив. 

\- Именно поэтому он так нуждается в нашей защите, дорогая. Ты же не хочешь увидеть его выставленным на Главной площади, не так ли? 

\- Конечно, нет! Хотя он, когда бесится, чересчур утомителен. 

Джес еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Жаль, ты его не видела, дорогая. Он был великолепен, когда уложил их одного за другим. Настоящий Бог мести. 

Её глаза заблестели.  
\- О! Звучит возбуждающе. Если бы только это был не бедняга Кадмир... Он был такой милый. Уверена, что он даже не пытался защищаться… 

\- Ты могла бы повернуть дело в нужном направлении, – Джес вернул ей письмо. Белые форменные перчатки, обязательные при парадной форме, гарантировали полное отсутствие отпечатков пальцев. – Твой ход. 

\- Ничего не понимаю, - надула губки Амара. - Зачем нам заставлять всех думать, будто я покончила с собой? И долго мне потом еще прятаться на этом скучном Южном континенте? 

\- Потому что тебя могут допросить, моя красавица, и, возможно, даже с фаст-пентой: этим новым препаратом, который пришел к нам из галактики. 

Джес склонился, зарывшись лицом в её душистые волосы. В последний раз. Его сестра ошеломляюще прекрасна; как жаль, что скрыться на другой стороне планеты - не такая эффективная вещь, как то было в Период Изоляции. Но как только её не станет, Эйрел снова придёт за утешением к Джесу. Кто бы мог подумать, что мальчик так серьёзно отнесётся к брачным клятвам, и будет так переживать из-за верности жены, как, впрочем, и собственной? 

\- Но разве они не будут и тебя допрашивать? – спросила Амара. 

\- О, нет! Я в этом деле простой свидетель. А вот ты попадёшь в центр скандала. Разве может быть иначе, учитывая, насколько ты популярна и желанна. 

Амара мелодично рассмеялась.  
\- Об остальном ты сам позаботишься?   
Она поднялась из-за письменного стола. 

\- О, да, - Джес поймал хрупкую тонкую руку и поднёс к губам, вдыхая аромат её кожи, целуя кончики пальцев, а затем вложил в ладонь Амары свой сюрприз. 

\- Что это такое? – спросила она, поворачиваясь лицом к Джесу, чем значительно упростила реализацию его плана. Всё оказалось намного проще, чем он предполагал. 

\- Плазмотрон, моя дорогая, - тихо проговорил Джес, прижимая её палец, лежащий на спусковом крючке. 

* 

Вторая жизнь. Из-за Корделии. 

Ард Мэхью бодро шагал по Эскобарской Орбитальной станции № 5, направляясь в док, где был пристыкован его грузовик. Он только что проводил капитана Нейсмит на следующий этап её супер-секретного задания, а ещё он был немного влюблён. Ард убедил женщину позволить купить ей кое-что из необходимого в путешествии багажа, сменную одежду и пару нормальных ботинок вместо тех шлёпанцев, что были на ней. Он даже выспросил у нее истинную причину побега с Колонии Бета без багажа и ботинок: она едва ускользнула из лап вражеских агентов, поэтому и сорвалась с места в такой спешке. Хорошо, что его грузовик как раз был готов к отлету, после того, как на него пал выбор начальства капитана Нейсмит, чтобы помочь ей в ее новом задании. 

Капитан еще не знала, что Ард сунул в её сумку еще и кредитку с большей частью денег, накопленных им на установку новых пилотских имплантов. Он был уверен, что она найдёт способ расплатиться с ним позднее. Но даже, если и нет, всё равно он не будет в обиде на неё: достаточно того, что Ард смог внести вклад в задание героини войны. Он молод и у него впереди ещё много лет, за которые он сможет сэкономить нужную сумму и установить новейшие импланты прежде, чем его собственные окончательно устареют (именно это было самым главным кошмаром каждого скачкового пилота). 

Только позже, когда его перехватили правительственные агенты Колонии Бета, он осознал, каким же был легковерным. А, подсчитав размер штрафа, с которым ему предстояло расстаться за помощь подозреваемому в шпионаже, Ард, наконец, понял, что накопить денег ему будет теперь куда труднее, чем он думал раньше. И хотя это и разбило его сердце, всё же пришлось признать, что прекрасная капитан Нейсмит лгала ему и состояла в заговоре со злобными барраярцами, а также смириться с тем, что он больше не увидит своих денежек. 

Годы спустя Ард вернул всё с процентами. Но он так и не смог поставить себе новые импланты, и только во сне ему оставалось переживать восторг, ведомый пилотам во время скачка. 

* 

Третья жизнь. Из-за Майлза. 

Элли открыла глаза и задохнулась от неожиданности. Она могла видеть! Сначала всё было как в тумане, но, моргнув несколько раз, она сумела различить детали обстановки. Больничная палата, в которой она провела последние несколько недель (если допустить, что это была та самая комната), оказалась совсем не такой, какой она её себе представляла. Стены были не серыми и не белыми, а веселенького жёлтого цвета, а потолок был покрыт затейливым орнаментом, который так и притягивал взгляд. «Видимо он был специально разработан, чтобы развлекать скучающих и успокаивать нервничающих пациентов», - подумала Элли. Окон, которых она в своем воображении так боялась, не было, хотя она со страхом думала, что вполне и могли бы быть (Бета была планетой, комком грязи, хоть и технически крайне развитым). Возле кровати стояли удобные кресла, в которых, при желании, можно было даже спать, и одно из них был занято седовласой женщиной, которая сейчас читала что-то с ручного считывателя. 

Элли озадаченно наморщила лоб. Ощущения были довольно странные. Она попробовала другие выражения лица, но всё равно сомневалась, насколько правильно отобразили их её лицевые мускулы. - Элизабет? – рискнула она. Рот и горло восстановили ещё неделю назад, и она уже начала привыкать к собственному голосу. 

Женщина подняла глаза.  
\- С возвращением, дорогая. Доктора предупредили, что ты скоро очнёшься. 

Это был знакомый голос - той самой женщины, которая приняла её под свою опеку после того, как Элли доставили на Колонию Бета. Бабушки самого адмирала Нейсмита. До этого момента Элли представляла себе... кого-то другого. Кого-то более… военного. Возможно, она ждала, что у женщины волосы будут стального отлива с проседью, а не это легкое серебро, и морщины на лице от пережитых невзгод, а не от вечных улыбок, и спортивная фигура вместо пышных форм… Конечно, это было глупо, ведь у Элли было достаточно времени понять, что Элизабет была абсолютно мирным генетиком на пенсии и очень смущалась, если в разговоре упоминалась военная карьера её внука. 

Элли подняла руку и кончиками пальцев очень осторожно ощупала лицо. Операция на глаза была последней, поэтому под рукой сейчас чувствовалась только гладкая кожа, а не сморщенная пластиковая пленка. Но то, что осязали её пальцы, совершенно не соответствовала её внутреннему самоощущению.  
\- Как... как я выгляжу? 

\- Операции прошли прекрасно, дорогая. Ты выглядишь потрясающе. 

\- Вы уверены? Но я чувствую себя так, как будто моё лицо…  
Она чувствовала, что оно огромное. Одутловатое. Элли вообразила нечто, напоминающее с виду большой воздушный шар («лицо как луковица» - она замечательно расслышала слова кузена адмирала Нейсмита, который посчитал её глухой и тупой, а не только слепой и немой). 

\- Вот.  
Нажав пару кнопок, Элизабет превратила поверхность считывателя в зеркало и протянула его Элли. 

Первой мыслью Элли было, что она похожа на изваяние. Вырезанное из чего-то более тонкого, более похожего на человеческую кожу, нежели мрамор. Но именно так, поняла она, и делалось её новое лицо: очень квалифицированные и высокооплачиваемые художники изваяли его из живой плоти. Когда волосы отрастут, она будет больше напоминать реального человека. Пока на голове была только тонкая щетинка, несколько миллиметров темных волос. Бровей пока вовсе не было, ведь над глазами работали в последнюю очередь. Элли видела, что её челюсть и подбородок сделались уже и острее, чем прежде, нос стал идеально прямым, а не с горбинкой и легкой асимметрией. Она осторожно поджала губы. Розовый рот, в форме "лука Купидона", был просто прекрасен. И глаза… серые, как она попросила докторов. (Она не смогла вспомнить оттенок собственной радужки и застенчиво спросила Элизабет, какого цвета глаза у Майлза). Эффект получился ошеломляющий: ей казалось, что они освещают всё её лицо. Но возможно, что ей просто так казалось, настолько она была счастлива иметь хоть какие-то глаза. 

\- Это… великолепно, - прошептала она. Бледная благодарность адмиралу Нейсмиту и его многострадальной бабушке. 

\- Ты будешь просто неотразима, - горячо заверила её Элизабет. 

Элли снова коснулась щеки, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала.  
\- Но почему я его чувствую настолько чужим? 

\- Нервные окончания ещё не до конца восстановились, поэтому у тебя будет ещё несколько приёмов у врачей, которые должны удостовериться, что ты вернула полный контроль над своими лицевыми мускулами, особенно это касается языка и рта. 

Элли скорчила рожицу, и изображение в зеркале тоже состроило гримаску. Получилось красиво.  
\- С несколькими я уже встречалась. 

\- Теперь, когда ты можешь смотреть в зеркало, они захотят сделать ещё несколько тестов. Но, скорее всего, уже завтра тебя выпишут. 

\- О, - испугалась Элли. Она была не готова подумать о том, что же будет дальше. Где она сможет остановиться? 

\- Ты отправишься ко мне домой, конечно. Не торопись, тебе нужно будет время, чтобы прочно встать на ноги. 

\- Спасибо. 

Элли подумала о «боевой премии», которую адмирал Нейсмит (Майлз, как ласково называла его Элизабет, и Элли незаметно для себя переняла эту привычку, не задумываясь о причинах) втиснул ей в ладонь, уезжая, и принялась строить планы. Нужно вернуться к флоту, конечно, но сначала нужно вернуть себя в надлежащую боевую форму. И даже лучшую, чем прежде, поскольку Элли была полна решимости добиться, чтобы Майлз гордился ею. 

Однако проблемы проявились почти сразу же. Врач, вместо того, чтобы работать над её дикцией, принялся флиртовать с ней. Гермафродит, содержащий зал для боевых искусств, поддавался ей всю тренировку, смягчая удары, а напоследок пригласил на оргию в окрестностях Кварца. Когда она вернулась к дендарийцам, то половина из них видела в ней просто красивую картинку с вербовочного плаката (это был лучший вариант) или шлюху (а это худший). Постепенно она приспособилась к этому новому и неожиданному недостатку - своей внешности. Ей часто приходилось напоминать себе, что это гораздо лучше, чем быть слепой и немой, но всё же порой ей было почти жаль, что её лицо перестало быть похоже на луковицу. 

Но Майлзу ее лицо нравилось, при этом он ни разу не позволял ее внешности затмить в его глазах ее личность и ум. 

Много лет спустя Элли, наконец, познакомилась с родными Майлза. И её ошеломило, насколько по-разному они повели себя, впервые увидев ее в космопорте Форбарр-Султаны. 

Мать Майлза хлопотала над его креслом-носилками до тех пор, пока не передала его в руки врачей из Имперского Госпиталя. («Смогут ли на этой отсталой планетке заменить ему кости рук на протезы?» – этот вопрос Элли задавала себе не в первый раз). 

Коренастый, атлетичный, с темными с проседью волосами мужчина очень военного вида, который, конечно же, был отцом Майлза, повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать гостью. 

\- Вы, должно быть… - начал он и вдруг резко побледнел. – Амара? 

\- Я? Нет. Элли Куинн, - поправила она, опуская ладонь, которую было протянула. Может, на Барраяре не принято здороваться за руку? 

Отец Майлза встряхнулся через долю секунды.   
\- Извините. Вы очень сильно похожи… на одного человека, с которым с кем я был знаком. Хотя, конечно, теперь она была бы старше, если… 

Он отвернулся, и Элли вздохнула с облегчением. Было что-то неправильное в глубине его глаз, когда он смотрел на неё. 

За оставшееся ей на Барраяре время Элли чудесно пообщалась с матерью Майлза, но так и не обменялась более чем парой слов подряд с его отцом, и граф ухитрился не разу не оставаться с ней наедине в одной комнате. 

* 

Четвертая жизнь. Из-за Элизабет. 

Тихонько мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, Этан Эркхарт поудобнее пристроил спящего младенца у себя на плече и осторожно потянулся к комм-пульту. Куинн (а именно такое имя дали малышу, хотя Теренс настаивал на Элли, что вряд ли было подходящим именем для мальчика даже на Афоне, где вряд ли кто-то догадался бы, в чём дело) был очень подвижным ребёнком и не засыпал, если его не укачивали и не ворковали над ним, и даже после этого то и дело просыпался. 

В связи с отцовством расписание работы Этана было значительно облегчено: с него сняли всё обязанности акушера, и в настоящее время он занимался только исследованиями. Почти всё свободное время доктора Эркхарта занимал его собственный маленький деспот, не хватало еще и необходимости импровизировать, отвечая на звонки от озабоченных медтехников и будущих отцов. Но даже при том, что после перехода на исследовательскую работу его график стал более гибким, работа оставалась работой. Нужно было успеть просмотреть корреспонденцию, чтобы успеть отправить ответ с почтовым кораблём через два дня. 

"Дорогой доктор Нейсмит", - так начиналось его последнее письмо. После своего возвращения со станции Клайн четыре года назад он вёл оживлённую переписку с бетанским генетиком, однако всячески избегал упоминания в своих письмах её имени, поскольку признавал правоту Теренса: кто-нибудь из Цензорского Комитета мог бы опознать традиционное женское имя. Этан не боялся, что его сможет развратить письмо, прошедшее множество световых лет, тогда как раньше он успешно противостоял женским чарам во плоти, но лучше и правда не поощрять излишней фамильярности. 

"Спасибо за подробные разъяснения относительно эксперимента по скрещиванию аллелей под электрофорезом", - продолжил он, неловко вводя текст одной рукой, а другой успокаивающе поглаживая малыша по спинке. Он мог использовать и голосовой ввод данных, но это наверняка бы разбудило Куинна. – "Используя вашу технологию, мне удалось достигнуть хороших результатов в моём личном эксперименте", - он посмотрел на спящего ребёнка и напомнил себе, что нужно приготовить еще специальной молочной смеси. В детские смеси обычно добавлялось немного тирамина, и Этану нужно было удостовериться, что Куинн не подвергнется ни одному из побочных эффектов на ранних этапах жизни. Теренс согласился. 

Этан вернулся к письму.  
"… и у меня есть идея по поводу того, как можно ввести его в массовое использование, используя общедоступные техноло..." - рука Этана замерла: Куинн заворочался и несколько раз пискнул. Этан понял, что, увлёкшись письмом, перестал ему мурлыкать колыбельную, и торопливо издал несколько низких горловых звуков, обычно приводивших ребёнка в восторг. Куинн с задумчивым видом почмокал, повернул головенку и пустил слюни ему на шею. 

Этан быстро оглянулся – нет, в спальне не зажегся свет. Только бы не побеспокоить Теренса. Он обычно очень тонко чувствовал настроение ребёнка, и если малыш просыпался посреди ночи, тоже не мог спать. Но последние несколько дней младенца мучили колики и, видимо, Теренс совсем вымотался, так что на эту ночь Этан настоял на смене обязанностей. 

Эркхарт поскреб пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину и усмехнулся. Он сидел в предрассветные часы в кабинете, укачивал младенца, который всего его заляпал слюнями, старался одной рукой набрать письмо, а его муж храпел в спальне. Да. Отцовство - это было все, о чем он мечтал. 

* 

Пятая жизнь. Из-за Катрионы. 

\- Опусти плазмотрон, рядовой, - твёрдо заявил Алекс Формонкриф. Он беспокойным взглядом обвел лазарет, прикидывая, как быстро вернутся медтехники. Алекс просто зашёл проведать молодого солдата, которого спас от смерти во льдах Лагеря Вечной мерзлоты, а в итоге теперь пытается предотвратить самоубийство. 

\- Только поглядите, что они со мной сделали! – взвыл рядовой Хедакис. 

Конечно, вряд ли его вид можно было назвать цветущим. Хирурги сумели спасти его правую руку, но обе ступни и несколько пальцев на левой руке оказались настолько обморожены, что их пришлось ампутировать. Также парень лишился левого уха и кончика носа, хотя бинты, слава богу, частично скрывали от Алекса всю неприглядность получившейся картины. 

\- Не так уж всё и плохо, - слабо попытался возразить Алекс. – Вернёшься в столицу, и в Имперском Госпитале тебя снабдят протезами, оглянуться не успеешь, будешь как новенький. 

Он сделал осторожный шаг к кровати. Только бы суметь дотянуться до кнопки, тогда кто-нибудь непременно прибежит. 

\- Что же, я буду наполовину из пластмассы и железа, как голем из сказки? – парня трясло, он ударился в слёзы. 

\- Послушай-ка, - Алекс решил сменить тактику. – Подумай, что бы сказала твоя мать, если бы услышала тебя сейчас? Ведёшь себя как малое дитя из-за какой-то, э-э… - «Ампутация» явно было неудачным словом. Алекс подобрался ещё на один шажок. 

Подбородок рядового Хедакиса дрожал всё сильнее.

\- Мама сказала бы, что я похож на мутанта и лучше мне вообще не рождаться на свет! – прорыдал он. – Лучше бы я там и умер! - он указал дулом плазмотрона наружу, где сейчас бушевал ва-ва. 

Интересно, что за коктейлем из лекарств накачали этого парня? Ясно одно - медтехник что-то напутал с дозой успокоительных. Алекс понятия не имел, какими ещё словами уговорить этого молодого идиота, а кнопка вызова до сих пор была слишком далеко. В итоге он сделал единственную вещь, на которую хватило его воображения: схватился за дуло плазмотрона. 

В своё время именно порывистость, энергичность и стремление действовать из лучших побуждений, не подумав как следует, стали причиной ссылки Алекса Формонкрифа в лагерь Вечная мерзлота. 

Рука рядового Хедакиса напряглась в попытке удержать плазмотрон. Короткая борьба за обладание оружием, и Алекс почувствовал, что палец мальчишки опустился на курок. За долю секунды Формонкриф успел только подумать: «Меня не приговаривали к смерти!» - прежде чем обжигающий сгусток плазмы разворотил его грудь. 

*** 

И еще было множество судеб, которые изменили Форкосиганы...


End file.
